osawari_islandfandomcom-20200214-history
PvP Field Trip
PvP 'can be found in the lower right-hand corner of the main menu, and uses fighting spirit as a resource. Every player has a maximum of 5 fighting spirit. The goal of the fight is to deal the most damage in sixty seconds. ' ' Basics To begin a PvP battle, a player spends one fighting spirit and selects a team of six eromon and two back-up eromon. When an eromon faints, a back up moves into its place; what is different from normal questing is that a fainted eromon will be put back into the rotation instead of remaining fainted (After a third eromon faints, rather than leave an empty slot, the first eromon to faint joins as if it were a back up eromon). A match lasts for sixty seconds, during which players may switch eromon positioning and use abilities. When a player uses an ability, the timer does not stop for the duration, so a move takes about two to four seconds to execute. Combos work here just as they do in questing, timers running down between moves and eromon fainting resetting the combo count to zero. Battle Round Mode In Battle Round mode, players begin with a full MP bar and all Eromon begin ready to use their abilities. Their opponent each round is randomly assigned. If they win, they are given the option to quit or continue. Quitting gives them a reward, while continuing puts everything they've earned so far at risk. Winning one round will grant one victory, and players may opt to continue fighting consecutive rounds 4 times (for a total of 5 rounds) before the game automatically terminates. Losing a round does not forfeit your accumulated prizes [''needs verification] and grants you the number of rounds you won. Climax Mode Climax Mode is a single round of battle where players begin with half MP bars instead of full bars. However, just as in Battle Rounds, each Eromon begins ready to use their ability. This is the preferred mode since players don't have to deal with the attrition of consecutive rounds, and their opponents scale according to win streak. As your win streak increases, the opponents' teams will become composed of stronger Eromon, and the AI will play more aggressively. This lends a measure of predictability to opponents' strength. Test Play At any time, at no spirit cost, players may enter Test Play. This mode pits a player's team chosen team (A, B, C, or P)against an AI controlled copy of their P team. This mode is useful for studying how the AI fights with different team compositions, and serves as good practice, especially when playing with new builds. Rewards PvP has two reward systems: individual rewards and season rewards. Individual rewards are random consumable items which are given whenever a match is won. They are distributed differently in Battle Rounds and Climax Mode. * In Battle Rounds, one prize is given per victory, up to a maximum of 5 per spirit spent. * In Climax Mode, each victory is rewarded with 5 prizes Season Rewards are distributed once per season (a season lasts 2 weeks, resets on Tuesdays - 2am Amsterdam GTM), based on how many total wins a player has that season relative to other players. '''Battle Rewards For each successful round, one of these rewards* listed below is pseudo-randomly selected for the player. As a players win-streak increases, the quality of their rewards increase to match. Currencies * 300-1000 Cash * 3-10 Lovey-dovey Hearts * 1-10 Fairies Alchemy * 10-300 Gems 1s * 1-200 Gems 2s * 1-10 Gems 3s Consumables * 1-10 Switcheroos * Limited-time mini stamina potion * Mini Stamina Potion * Special Tome 1s * Special Tome 2s * Moves UP Drink 2s * Moves UP Drink 3s * All In Quest Items 1s and up Gacha Tickets * Rare+ Ticket *This list may be incomplete or inaccurate. Add to or correct it as more rewards are discovered. Season Rewards A season is a fortnight in length: the perfect score for a season without any items is 350 wins which will complete for the 51-100 range of prizes, but typically one would need to buy (or otherwise acquire) fighting spirit potions to complete with the top scorers win-counts of 500 or more. It is currently unknown how prizes are resolved for ties that range across a rewards line. All prizes are delivered to the Postbox. Category:Game Menu